


The Domain of Men

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah worries how Sean will react to receiving flowers and candy from him on their first Valentine's Day as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domain of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day 2008.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. When he got stuck at the light right in front of the florist shop and saw all those bouquets of flowers in the window, set against the backdrop of huge red hearts proclaiming "Valentine's Day," Elijah just had to pull over and park. As he was standing in front of the florist and realized the building right next to it housed a sweet shop, with its huge picture window full of chocolates in heart-shaped boxes, it seemed like Cupid himself was pointing the way.

Elijah didn't go completely overboard. A dozen long-stemmed red roses and a one-pound box of assorted chocolates didn't seem like all that much. It was Valentine's Day, after all. There had been a awkward moment when the female sales clerks in both stores, one in her 20's, the other close to sixty, had commented on what a lucky girl whoever was going to receive his gifts was, but he just shrugged it off. February 14th wasn't the exclusive domain of women, was it?. There was no law that said one guy couldn't give flowers and candy to another guy, especially a guy he was in love with. He'd even gotten a really sappy card to go with them, one full of romantic words about everlasting love, then loaded his booty into the car and headed home.

It wasn't until he'd brought everything inside, had the roses and candy sitting on the kitchen table that Elijah began to have doubts that this had been such a good idea. What if Sean thought it was stupid? Or worse, what if it reminded him of past Valentine's Days when he'd bought flowers and candy for Christine? The latter possibility troubled Elijah more than Sean thinking him a fool. The last thing he wanted was to drudge up what might still be painful memories for Sean, memories that might make him start feeling guilty again about ending his marriage.

Sean might not react that way, Elijah told himself, but a sudden clutch in his stomach had him deciding he shouldn't take the chance. Better to just get rid of everything, dump it in the garbage cans out front before Sean got home so there would be no trace left of any of it and Sean would never know what he'd done.

Balancing the flowers and candy he held in his arms, Elijah reached for the doorknob and managed to turn it without dropping anything. He used his hip to push the door, and when it swung open, he found himself face to face with Sean.

Taking in the goodies, Sean asked, "What's all this?"

Elijah's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. "I was going to throw them away before you got home," he said.

"Why?" Sean raised his eyebrows. "Are you trying to hide the evidence? Do you have a secret lover I should be worried about?"

"Asshole," Elijah chided him. "Of course not. I bought them for you, for Valentine's Day."

Sean cocked his head. "And you thought I'd like them better after they were in the trash for a while?"

Defeated, Elijah opted for the truth. Looking down at his feet, he said, "After I got them home I thought maybe you'd think it was stupid, getting flowers and candy from a guy." Thinking it would be more prudent not to mention his worry about Christine, Elijah left that part of the truth out of his explanation. When he looked up again he saw Sean was grinning. "What's so funny?" he asked defiantly.

Sean took the flowers and candy from Elijah, then held out his car keys. "Go open the passenger door," he instructed.

Confused, Elijah took Sean's keys and went to the car as ordered. He unlocked the door and opened it, then just stood and stared at what he saw inside. Resting on the passenger seat were _two_ dozen long-stemmed red roses, and a _two-pound_ box of chocolates in a red, heart-shaped box. Turning to face Sean he asked, "Are these for me?"

"Who do you think?" Sean replied. "Happy Valentine's Day, Elijah."


End file.
